Goodbye Brother
by Salvatoreboys4ever
Summary: ONB Post Finale Part 6- Damon and Elena are together again after years apart. He needs her more than ever today as they say goodbye to his brother, Caroline's husband and their friend in a way that Damon thought was a fitting send off for Stefan. My version of what I thought could happen and how the people in his life could honor him and his sacrifice.
1. My Brother Never Gave Up On Me

A/N; This is Part 1 of Stefan's funeral.

* * *

Elena watched as the others all took white paper lanterns out too from purses or behind a rock or bush they had left it at. She smiled when Damon handed her one and a thick black pen. She sat there and drew in a deep breath, thinking of who she all was going to write down on her lantern.

"Now I realize this won't actually do anything and I still think its cheesy and stupid. This is a Japanese tradition." Damon smirked a little, remembering telling Ric's tombstone the same thing last time. "And newsflash...we're not Japanese. But my idiot baby bro thought it would help us heal from our losses. So I want to honor him by doing what _he_ would want. This is not all about me, just because I'm the last surviving Salvatore. This is about Stefan and I know somewhere in that guilt ridden, angsty, brooding head of his, he thought this would help you all with your grief then, so _that_ is why I thought we would do it now. So please share a memory or two about Stefan and then share who you want to remember and we will light them all together at the end."

Elena smiled at him, hearing him speak honestly and openly about his brother. He seemed to be holding it together pretty well so far. She finished writing her names on her lantern just as he was quiet waiting for someone to share first and she moved to stand beside running her hand up and into the curls at the base of his neck and she felt him shiver at her touch. He smiled down at her before turning to the rest of the group.

Everyone looked around at each other. Damon's eyes settled on Caroline. "Do you want to share first Care?" He realized that since she had become his family he had mostly stopped with the vampire and blonde nicknames of hers and he felt more affectionate and protective of her, even with her still being a vampire just because she was his sister-in-law now.

She shook her head and still looked so emotional. "Mmm nnn, I'm not ready yet. Someone else go." She was still sitting on the ground, wringing her hands in the sleeve of Stefan's fuzzy black sweater he had on the night before their wedding.

Matt stepped forward nodding at Damon. "Sure Donovan go ahead," Damon motioned to him.

"Well I started off super jealous of Stefan when he first came to town. But I knew deep down he was a great guy and I could see how much he cared for Elena. He was the dark stranger that was attractive to most of the high school girls. He struck me as a rich jerk at first, someone that had everything and was above us little town people. But that was not who he was at all. I saw over the years how much he hurt when others hurt and how he wanted to always try spare people pain."

He started choking up as he spoke and felt Elena move toward him and rest her head on his shoulder for support. He cleared his throat. "I uh, haven't told anyone else this but Stefan tried to spare me from one of the deepest pains of my life. Some of you might not even know that I was married but I was and she was amazing. But she died tragically far too soon and Stefan led me to believe that _he_ killed her. He took that hatred I had, desperate for someone to blame and full of anger and revenge, onto himself and he would rather me hate him than myself."

Everyone was so quiet as he spoke and Elena found his hand and squeezed it. She had no idea he had been married. She missed so much of all their lives.

He felt the emotion overwhelm him and he struggled to just say the next words. "I found out that it was an accident how she died and that _I_ actually had been the one to shoot her. I killed my own wife," he cried, tears slipping down his cheeks. He felt Elena's arms go around his waist holding him as he sobbed. He coughed and wiped his tears, his voice shaking. "Stefan took that on himself so I would not hate myself for the accident. _That_ is the kind of man I am honoring tonight."

He heard a sob from Caroline at his words and he smiled sadly at her, reaching for her and she stood up, came toward him and hugged him too.

He opened up his lantern, tear streaks on his face. "So this is for Penny, my beautiful perfect Penny. And for Stefan, and Vicky. And my mom who died and I did not even know it till years later. And for my best friend in the world Tyler who was taken from us far to young too."

Elena gasped and whirled to look at Damon. Tyler was gone? She felt more tears in her eyes. He nodded to her from across the circle that they had made of the people there and she felt a sob building. So much had changed in a few short years.

Jeremy walked closer and put his arms on Matt's shoulder and there were tears in his eyes too. "I'm so sorry man. I had no idea."

Matt nodded to him, his eyes red from crying and sniffled back more tears. He smiled sadly down at Elena who still had her arms around him too and she too looked so mournful for his loss.

"Umm, Damon told me this pretty last minute," Jeremy started, taking his turn. "I wrote out my list on the ride over. But what I want to share about Stefan besides his devotion to always keeping my sister safe was how he saved my life a couple times." He squeezed Elena's shoulder as he felt her arm go around his waist too as she stood between him and Matt.

Jeremy smiled down at his sister and continued. "Stefan literally threw me out of the tomb when Katherine had me trapped and was killing me. He was willing to go in where he knew he could not get out, to save me from the she devil. I had my ring but I still was being sucked dry over and over. And later when that freak hunter Connor Jordan had pushed me on the panel with the explosive spikes that would kill me if I moved, Stefan jumped in the way and saved my life. I didn't even have my ring then and would have died a horrible death."

"But the biggest thing about Stefan I remember was his trust and respect of me. He didn't treat me like a kid. He cared about me, he took the time to explain things to me and even trusted me with the knowledge of how to kill vampires. I really appreciated his respect. And most of all the fact that he saved my sister's life from the car that night when our parents died."

He felt tears now when he was determined not to cry just like he saw Matt struggle before. Elena hugged him closer, her head on his arm. "I would likely have killed myself in the grief if I had lost my sister too that night. Losing both my parents shocked me to my core and I spiraled badly from them not being in my life. Stefan saved my sister _and_ me that night at the lake and will never forget that."

He wiped his tears away roughly and opened his lantern. "So I already had done this before, but I'm happy to honor the people I loved again. This is for my mom, and dad, for Jenna, and Uncle John. For Anna and Vicky, Tyler and Stefan. May they all find peace and know somehow how much they meant to us and the difference they made in our lives."

Elena felt more tears slip down her cheeks as she listened to her brother. She sniffled them back and hugged him again. She turned to see Bonnie standing up and stepping forward.

"Um, I'm not sure at all what to share," she started and could already feel tears in her eyes.

Elena watched as Damon moved across the circle and wrapped his arms around Bonnie and she laid her head on his chest. He rubbed her back up and down and she inhaled deeply. Lifting her head she spoke again.

"I know Stefan cared about me and all of you. I watched him as he saw Caroline walk up the aisle toward him." She turned to her friend. "He was in awe seeing you. He loved you so much Care."

Stefan's widow let out another sob and nodded at her, her hands clasped by her face.

"He protected Elena and me so many times over the years. He struggled so much with his past, the darkness in him. We all have darkness but Stefan fought his almost daily and still he put other's needs before himself as much as he could.

Damon felt her slipping in his arms as he held her and his arms went around her more securely, holding her up as he felt her body start to shake.

"I never got a chance to tell him I forgave him," she mumbled. "Enzo knew that forgiving him would set me free from my hate, from everything I was feeling. I know that Stefan was not even a fraction of the man he really was when he was high on human blood. We all have vices and addictions and things that we fight to control instead of letting it control us." She struggled more, her voice shaking and weak as she continued, spurred on by Damon's strength. "So I know it was not truly him standing on the porch that day, but I never told him that."

Damon was holding her up against him and Jeremy stepped closer and put his hand on her shoulder too. She sniffled as she looked back and forth at both the men in her life that she cared so much for. Even Matt moved closer and smiled sadly at her knowing the pain of her loss as it had affected him deeply to lose the person he loved most in the world too.

"I want him to know that I forgive him and I need to do it for me; to move forward." She started crying harder and just lay her head against Damon again, her hands gripping the edges of his leather jacket.

Elena moved closer too and put her hand on her friends back, while looking up at Damon. He nodded and turned Bonnie to her and they hugged and cried. Elena had no idea what had happened and she hated feeling so disconnected from all their lives. There was so much pain that she didn't even understand.

Bonnie lifted her head back up and knelt to pick up her lantern. She opened it up and looked around the circle. "This is for Enzo. My love forever. And for my Grams, and my Dad." She turned her head back to Damon. "And for Stefan. I pray too that he will find peace beyond his guilt. Enzo told me he forgave him and I want to try to do the same."

"I'm so sorry Bon," Damon whispered and she smiled sadly at him.

Elena stepped forward. "I know I don't understand nearly all of the pain you have all had these last couple years and I am so sorry for all of you. And I am there for you if you need to talk or cry, or just have someone to lean on." She looked around at Matt and Bonnie and Jeremy.

"But I want to honor Stefan too. He came into my life at a time when I just didn't know how to live. He saved me from the lake that night but he also saved me in so many more ways. I loved him dearly and even after we broke up, we were able to remain close friends. He showed me how to be brave, and how to face my fears. He was willing to die in Jenna's place for me to not lose her. The pain on his face when he helplessly watched me dying I'll never forget. He wanted to save me when Matt and I crashed off Wickery Bridge too and yet he still honored my choice."

She put her arm around Damon and nuzzled against his shoulder. She knew it might be hard to hear her feelings about his brother, especially knowing he so clearly would have saved her and let Matt drown. But he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head reassuring her to continue.

She breathed deeply thinking back. "Stefan gave himself up to save Damon from dying from the werewolf bite and if he had not done that I would never have had the chance to explore the greatest love of my life." Damon bent his head to look at her, his mouth turned up in a real, honest smile as she spoke. "He even fought his blood lust to keep me safe and staked himself to not hurt me."

"He was my first love and we shared dates, and dances, laughter, so many tears and comforting hugs. He brought me flowers and we kissed at the top of the Ferris wheel and he showed me that life was worth pushing through the pain to find the little moments of joy. He just wanted me to be happy."

She pulled Damon closer to her as she spoke, and she was still scared that her honesty could be hurting him. But he looked down at her smiling sadly, and it looked like he was understanding her feelings while his hand slipped into hers again and started rubbing circles on her palm to sooth her.

So Elena continued pouring out her heart. "He could see something between Damon and I and he encouraged me to find out who I really wanted to be with. He was planning to leave town when I had chosen Damon and give us the chance to be happy. I will always love him and now even as I slept he gave up his life and his future so that I could have a future with his brother."

She felt the tears in her eyes, her emotions right at the surface. "Stefan knew how much I wanted to be a mom and raise a family and because of him, Damon and I have been given the chance to do that." She looked around and saw everyone smiling at her, most of them with tears in their eyes. Even Caroline was trying to smile.

She held up her lantern. "So this is for Stefan. I hope and pray he has finally found peace and is looking down on us and will laugh and cry watching the lives that he made possible." She had held in her sobs and it seemed like now it was too much and she felt them choke her as she finished. "And to my parents, and Jenna, and my dad John, Tyler and Jo. And to all the people that our town has lost over the years."

Damon stroked her hair and she rested her head against his chest when she was done. He looked up at Caroline and raised his eyebrows. She shook her head again.

"I can't Damon," she sobbed sinking to the ground again, her arms around herself clutching Stefan's sweater between her fingers. "I can't. I'm not ready to let him go yet. I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want it to be over!" Her head fell to her knees, her body wracking with pain. Elena and Bonnie both went to her and put their arms around her as she cried.

Damon nodded to her and knew it was his turn. How could he ever find the words to say goodbye to his only brother? He shook his head, trying to focus his mind and looked around at everyone there.

"Well I am still trying to grasp how to do this humanity stuff without my brother. I spent so much time hating him for his choices and didn't stop to think that time could eventually run out. I thought we would both just be around forever and I would have the time to makeup for things later. I miss him so much and I still don't feel I deserve to be the one standing here with you today." He felt Elena back at his side, her hand rubbing up and down on his back soothing him as his voice started to shake.

"I wasted so much time. _I_ was the big brother and _I_ should have been the one to make the sacrifice. I looked after Stefan most of our childhood. Mom was gone far to soon and dad was never there for us like a dad should be. I protected Stefan in the silliest ways. We would play hide and seek and Stefan would go hide in father's office knowing I would not dare go in there to find him. But what he didn't know was that I let him win so that father would never get Stefan in trouble for being where he shouldn't be. I took punishments on myself to keep him from getting hurt or in trouble."

"My brother wanted to be more of a father than ours ever was. He was so proud that he was going to be a dad to Lizzie and Josie. He loved them like they were his own and it is so unfair that they have to grow up without him." He sniffled and felt a tear slip down his cheek.

"He would have given them the moon if they asked for it. Stefan told me on his wedding day how happy he was and that we truly ended up with the right people and that he was madly in love with Caroline. He could not wait to marry her.

He admired Elena for seeing past the darkness in me and Stefan said that in a way Elena brought us back together as brothers. And I couldn't agree more. Elena reminded us to see the good in each other and fight the hate and be brother's again after so long." He felt her hug him tighter as he spoke and he smiled down at her.

"My brother never gave up on me, ever. He saved my life over and over, from werewolf bites, fighting to bring me back from the sirens, and he even saved me from being trapped in hell forever." He felt his voice wavering, a sob in his throat. "I owe him everything. And I can never pay him back for his sacrifice."

He fell to his knees and Elena knelt right there with him, and crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He breathed in her scent and the peace and comfort he felt with her holding him.

He was determined to get through this without crying, but that was not looking likely and he felt the tears start to flow and he did not even have the strength or desire to stop them. He remembered Elena telling him to just feel and soak in his new humanity. So he did.

The once powerful, immortal, dark, cocky vampire was kneeling in the middle of the circle of people he cared about and crying for his brother. He had never let anyone see him cry until he had been human again and he embraced it and the flood of emotions his human heart was feeling.

He let the tears flow down his face as he lifted his head to push himself to finish. "Because of my brother, I can be a husband and a father. And I want to be the father that he wanted me to be, that our father never was and I want to make Stefan proud. I want to be there for your kids, Care, and be involved in your lives and be the best uncle I can be with my Auntie Elena." He made a cute face at her through his tears, just imagining her with kids around her.

"I don't want them to forget Stefan. I don't want this town to forget what he did. He died so Mystic Falls could survive and thrive and be a town we can let our kids grow up in and love just as we loved it. And its our responsibility to not waste that chance. My best friend Bonnie sent the hellfire back to hell and destroyed it so between her and Stefan Mystic Falls owes them everything." He smiled at Bonnie and she smiled back at him.

He sniffled, feeling Elena's lips against his neck. He reached over and held up his lantern. "Right now this doesn't seem as cheesy and stupid as I thought." He saw the long line of names on his lantern and he hoped he had not forgotten anyone. "So here is to you Stefan, my loving, feeling, emotional, selfless and empathic baby brother. I will always think of you in all the important moments of our lives. Your life and all you were showed me I was worth loving and I deserved to be happy. So the best thing I can do for you Stef is to love Elena, truly, madly, deeply. I can take care of your wife, my sister Caroline, the munchkins, and my best friend Bonnie in their unimaginable grief. I can be there for you Matt, and Jer, who I hope will be my brother someday."

He winked at him and then grinned with glassy, teary eyes back down at Elena and she gasped as she understood his meaning, her arms going tighter around him. He looked up at the dark starry night. "I want to work to heal my relationship with Ric too and I can do all that because of you little brother."

"This is also for our mother Lily Salvatore who too died to save her children, to save me. And for one of my biggest mistakes and deepest regrets; my brother's best friend Lexi who I took from him and I could never heal the hurt of him losing her."

He felt his chin quivering as he continued. "And to Tyler...I'm so, so sorry," he whispered as more tears streamed silently. "To Zach, and Tara who never deserved what I did to them. To Rose, and Anna, and our sister Sarah Salvatore, and Andie who I will miss. For my precious friend Liz Forbes and my best friend Enzo. I miss them and am so sorry they cannot be part of Elena and my human life." He wiped his tears again sure he was forgetting someone but feeling Elena in his arms he closed his eyes, running his hand through her hair. He leaned his head against hers and took in a long deep breath.

"You did amazing Damon. I'm glad you let yourself feel. It does not make you weak. When I look at you I still see the powerful vampire you were," she whispered into his ear and she felt him nod at her.

He uncrossed his legs to stand up and she helped him to his feet. Elena leaned against Damon's strong chest as they both turned to Caroline. She was the last one that had not shared and Elena smiled encouragingly at her to offer her support like she had been doing to everyone else.

"Care, are you sure you don't want to say a few words?" Elena prodded her gently.

She again shook her head. "I have so many feelings and they are still so raw and fresh. I want to but I don't know if I can. It hurts too much Lena!"

She was still sitting down on her spot on the ground. The others had been very quiet, watching and waiting. Elena saw sad faces all around her and she knew as hard as it had been for Damon to share, Caroline's pain was so deep too and nuzzling her body back into Damon she could not imagine how she would feel if she was forced to let him go.

She had already been through that, when Bonnie and him were lost in the prison world and her sadness had been indescribable. So achingly painful that she was taking herbs just to see him and pretend to talk to him. She had been so desperate to escape the agony that she begged Alaric to compel how much he meant to her out of her mind.

Elena understood her friend's pain and Bonnie looked like she did do. She moved at almost the same time as Bonnie to sit beside Caroline on the ground and put their arms around her.

Caroline sniffled seeing her friends around her and was reminded of the time Stefan brought Bonnie and Elena to her as his back up after she had been tortured by the werewolf Brady. She had been so grateful to him for that. He knew what she needed way back then already and she could still see the soft smile on his face seeing the girls all supporting each other.


	2. This Hole, This Ache, This Emptiness

But then she looked up, her hearing far clearer than anyone else's and squinted into the darkness behind her.

"Mommy!" a voice called out and Caroline watched as Josie was running toward her and jumped into her arms, the long dark blue dress flowing behind her.

"Baby. Oh my sweet Josie." She rocked her back and forth in her arms on the ground. "Where's daddy and your sister?" she asked her, stroking her hair and kissing her face.

Elena was in awe of the little girl in Caroline's arms. Her best friend looked so different, so grown up holding her.

"She is being really stubborn and not getting out of the car seat so they are talking to her now. Daddy said you needed us so much today because you were so sad about Uncle Stefan."

She looked down at her daughter seeing her big eyes wide with regret and sadness.

"I'm sorry we were fighting mommy. I'm trying to be nice, I really am. But sometimes Lizzie makes me so mad. She is such a copycat." Josie whined.

Caroline laughed and buried her head in her daughters hair. "Oh I know its hard to be nice sweetie. But she only copies you because she looks up to you and wants to be like you. It must be tough being a sister."

The blonde vampire turned the little girl toward Elena still sitting beside her. "This is your Auntie Elena, Josie. She is like my sister and we fight too but we still love each other so much. Just like you love Lizzie." The little girl smiled shyly at Elena and hid her face against her mom's chest a little. Elena was after all a stranger to her.

"Hi, Josie." Elena knelt down in front of the little girl. "I'm Elena. I used to know your Uncle Stefan really well. I miss him too. Today mommy needs extra hugs and snuggles from you guys because she is so sad for Uncle Stefan. Do you think you and Lizzie could do that for her. Give her like super hugs?"

Josie bobbed her head, her big eyes shining in the moonlight. "You mean like magical ones? The kind of kisses mommy always has for us if we get hurt?"

Elena grinned looking up at Damon's huge smile at her. "Exactly like that! Mommy needs them so much today."

Caroline was sniffling and just watching Elena interact with her daughter, loving every second of it. Elena was going to be an amazing mom someday!

"That's right Jos. When people are hurting we need to do our best to help them know they are loved so they don't feel as sad." Caroline said to her.

Josie brightened up at that looking like she understood her mom. "Do you feel better mommy? From my hug?"

Caroline laughed and rocked her daughter again. "Yes much better. Your hugs are amazing."

Josie beamed at the compliment. She looked up seeing Damon standing standing beside Elena. "Mommy, it looks like Uncle Damon needs a hug too. He looks really sad, like you."

Damon forced a smile amidst the emotions he had been feeling and knelt down in front of the little girl. He opened his arms without a word and Josie wrapped her little arms around his neck. He cradled her against his shoulder and rocked her back and forth and smiled much broader than before, at Elena and Caroline beaming at him.

He loosened his grip on her and leaned back to look in her eyes. "Thank you munchkin. I really needed that. Your hugs are the best medicine." He heard Elena laugh at his words and felt her move to snuggle against him too.

Josie lifted her head and looked around at the others watching her. "Um Mommy?"

Caroline stood up and stepped closer, rubbing her daughters back as she spoke. "Yes baby?"

Josie's face scrunched up a little and she pointed at Jer and Matt and Bonnie. "Umm, I think I need to give out more hugs mommy. Everyone here looks so sad."

There was a flurry of laughter at the adorable little girls observation and Damon let her down from his arms but not before she grabbed his neck with her small hands and planted a kiss on his cheek. That brought another smile to his lips and Elena leaned in, grinning right back at him.

Caroline could not stop the smile from spreading across her face. "That is exactly what mommy meant sweetie. All you can do is your best, every day to make others happy, even your annoying sister."

"That's what the man said too." Josie nodded rapidly from Bonnie's arms.

"What man?" Caroline sat up straighter and heard more voices heading their way. She cast a quick glance at Damon and he grinned at her like he had a secret.

"The man that helped us understand that there are other kids like us and that don't understand the things they do too. And that she doesn't even have a sister and we should be lucky to have each other. He said we could meet her someday, his daughter."

Caroline whirled toward the sounds of the voices coming closer. Then through the light fog in the air she could see them. She blinked once and then twice and then saw Ric walking toward them and he was looking at the man beside him.

"Klaus?" Caroline breathed out hardly believing who she was seeing. The Original vampire walked up to her, carrying Lizzie with him. Her little arms were around his neck, her dark green dress, hanging off his arm and he smiled as he saw her staring at him.

"Hello Caroline."

Klaus let the little girl jump down from his embrace and run into her mother's arms. He was dressed in a gray knit sweater and dark jeans, with his trademark type black boots and dark trench coat on him. Caroline smiled and enveloped Lizzie in a huge hug, holding her head to her neck. She had no idea what to say. She looked back and forth between Ric and Klaus just standing in front of her.

The others had been quiet and just watching what was unfolding in front of them. Elena looked up at Damon and he shushed her before she was going to bombard him with questions. Elena wanted to go and give Ric a huge hug too especially after hearing everything that had happened to him but she did not feel like this was the right time.

Ric was the next to speak, looking at Caroline. "We, uh," he pointed at Klaus, "called a truce for tonight...for you. I admit when I saw him just standing there on the porch I ran for the nearest stake, but Damon texted and told me to try to be okay for your sake Caroline. And Klaus was actually a great help with the girls and knew just how to talk to them and help them understand that they were not alone in all the strange feelings they had discovering their powers."

Caroline's mouth was open in surprise and not sure at all what to say."You what? How did you? How can you be here Klaus?" she asked him, her mind racing all over the place as Lizzie jumped back out of her arms and seeing her sister giving hugs she did not want to be left out.

Klaus cleared his throat and ran a hand through his blond hair. "Damon called me and told me about what happened to Stefan and to you. My heart went out to you, hearing that you and Stefan were barely married a day before he died." He tilted his head to the side a bit. "I'm so sorry for your loss Caroline. I am here simply as a friend, if that's what you want."

She felt like she was still in shock. The last time she had talked to him he helped her sooth one of her babies when they would not stop crying in the diner they had stopped in on their way to Dallas. The babies were just barely born then and Stefan was running from Rayna Cruz. Klaus had promised her he would look out for Stefan and he did.

"I too lost a great love in my life. Her name was Cami and she was radiant, feisty and strong and yet full of compassion and love, just like you," he nodded at her sincerely. "I just wanted to be here for you and for my old friend as well to say good bye to him."

She opened her mouth but had no idea what to say. He had lost a love too? He was mourning too? Seeing him walking up to them, carrying her daughter had been incredible to see. He had always cared so much for her and wanted her to be happy. And that image of him with Lizzie was almost like a snapshot of what life could be like with him in it. She was reminded of Stefan telling her that he was okay with her moving on and he had told her that Klaus loved her and would protect her.

She could not think of anything like that for a long time, maybe ever. But he had lost someone dear to him to so she appreciated his condolences. "Thank you," she whispered to him very unsure how she should feel seeing him again. She didn't know how to feel around him after so much had happened since they saw each other last.

"Your mother's namesake took quite a liking to me." Klaus commented, a half smile on his face, while watching the girls run around. Lizzie had jumped in Damon's arms and him and Elena were tickling her and giggling. "And after I showed her a picture of my Hope she would not stop asking questions about her and wanted to meet her. Our daughters have something in common."

"I'm so happy you could help them. They have gotten really difficult lately not understanding how to handle that they are different." She smiled cautiously at him in thanks and saw Ric clear his throat, turning to the others that were present.

He saw Elena and she looked up at him in the same moment. There were no words but Ric went to her and brought her into his arms in a huge hug. She was like a daughter to him and he could hardly believe she was here and alive in his lifetime. He held her tight and just closed his eyes. Neither of them said anything and they didn't need to. They both knew of the losses they had faced and were just grateful to be able to comfort each other.

Jeremy was next with huge wide arms going around his sister and Ric and the little makeshift family just held each other. Ric had been there for them in a time when they had lost everyone. Every parental figure they had in their lives. He didn't even feel like he could be that for them and so they had agreed to simply take care of each other.

When Ric opened his eyes he saw Damon just standing back from them quietly and he caught his eye. Damon looked down right away and he knew he didn't even know if his long time friend even knew how to start mending things between them. There had been so much that had torn their friendship apart. So many lies and secrets, pain and death. But he knew that life was short and he did not want to spend it angry and hateful. So the young father stepped back from Elena and Jeremy and without giving it another thought turned to the emotional raven haired new human.

Tentatively Ric walked up to Damon and enveloped him in a hug. Damon was shocked and hugged him back curious as to why he was acting more like his friend after so long. He had missed him and thought he would never have a chance to mend things with one of his best friends. Neither of them said a word but hugged each other and then stepped back. Ric smiled at him and he slowly smiled back. It was clear there was more to talk about but this seemed like a thaw in honor of Stefan.

"I want to share that Stefan was a friend to me." Ric started."He cared about me, he did what he could to protect me from getting myself killed when I first came to town hell bent on revenge. He was one of the good ones and I will miss him. I respected him for protecting Caroline when he was being pursued. I saw how much he loved her and how much he loves the girls. He wanted so much to be a part of their lives. And I know they will miss him so much too. He always tried to be a good person, a person you could count on to be in your corner and I want to honor him by keeping him alive in our hearts and continue to tell the girls who he was and how special they were to them and their mom. He died a hero's death and I will never forget him. He sacrificed his soul becoming the devils slave to protect my babies and gave up his future with Caroline for our kids then and now too by destroying Katherine. That was who Stefan was to me" Ric said confidently.

He smiled holding up his lantern. "So here is to Stefan, may his struggle between good and evil finally be over. To my dearest love Jo. I see you everyday in our children and I wish so much that you could see them now. And to sweet Jenna. I still think of you and miss you. May you all have found peace and happiness."

Klaus winced slightly knowing he was the one that took Jenna away from them all and he wished it could be different. But they were all leaving all that aside to remember Stefan so he would do that too. He stepped forward and he too wanted to be a part of this memorial for his old friend. "I am here for Stefan," he said matter of factly."And Caroline. I know many of you and I have a checkered past but I just want to thank you for the offer of peace so that we could for one night, focus on Stefan and what he meant to us."

Lizzie was more curious about this stranger man and stepped closer as she saw him standing in the circle and reached her arms back out to his. Klaus just smiled at the little girl shrugging his shoulders not sure why the little girl was acting so attached to him as he picked her up again.

There was a few nods from the people around him and he smiled in thanks of their understanding. "I knew Stefan way back and I considered him a friend. He was like a brother to me and a friend back then. I hope he truly has found peace and can look back and be happy with his life. Stefan challenged me and I saw that love can do amazing things to a person. He showed me devotion and caring and he was an honorable man just like my brother Elijah."

He looked to Caroline, his eyes solemn. "He always wanted nothing more than to be with you and your children Caroline and he loved you enough to keep you safe when being with you could put you at risk. He put his personal feelings aside and protected you by leaving when he was a target. I'm sure he would have made a great husband and father figure and will be missed very much."

Caroline stood there watching him stare off into the dark sky and her daughter was just watching him as he held her up. But the next moment Lizzie jumped down and Damon quietly picked her up as she reached for him and she stood there smiling watching Elena and Damon smiling at her.

Josie chose then to snuggle herself in her mother's arms as Caroline struggled to find the strength to share.

Klaus watched her cradle the little girl. He understood her and he cared about her. He wanted to be there for her in whatever way he could. He could see she was wrestling with what to say and finding the strength to be open and face the pain of her loss.

Finally Caroline stepped forward and took in a deep breath.

"I will try," Caroline mumbled, feeling her daughter's presence give her strength. "I have so many memories of Stefan. But then I think I have had not nearly enough. I remember seeing him for the first time and finding out everything I could about him that first day the new hot guy showed up at school. He shot me down quick saying we would never happen. I want to share with you what he said about that the night he died."

Everyone was quiet as she spoke, Josie just laid her head on her mother's shoulder and Caroline rocked her back and forth. "I don't know how it happened but Stefan visited me the night he died. He was able to touch me and kiss me and we were able to say goodbye. He told me that he didn't want to leave me. We talked and shared till late at night and I fell asleep in his arms. He was already dead then and he was able to come to me to say goodbye."

She glanced at Ric and he nodded that Josie was asleep in her arms. She cradled her closer, her head against hers and tried to stay strong.

"Stefan knew what he was giving up and he didn't want to go either," she whispered, looking at the ground. "We danced to the first song he said was playing when he saw me as more than just a friend at my prom. When I woke up I thought it was all a dream. But there were candles all over the room, and I could smell him on the bed and he left me a note saying it was real. And that what he should have said was 'You and me were the best thing that happened', not that we were never gonna happen." She felt more sobs and her shoulder's shaking and she motioned to Ric to take Josie so she didn't wake her up.

She held her hand to her face, and closed her eyes just wanting to get through this and put this day behind her. "The day I married him was the best day of my life. I have this hole, this ache, this emptiness in my heart where he used to be and I miss him so much!"

She squeezed her hands closed, struggling to keep her composure. "I know he is in a better place. He saved us all, saved Elena and this town and we can continue to make memories here because of my husband and Bonnie destroying hell."

She started shaking more as she looked around. "But I want him back. I don't know how to go on without him." She felt herself grow weak and the her eyes flickered and didn't focus. She felt faint and then found a pair of hands steadying her, his hands on her arms. "She looked back at him and gave him a half smile. Klaus was there to catch her. He smiled sadly to her, trying to help sooth the pain he knew all too well.

Caroline drew in a deep breath, stepped back from his touch, feeling like she was betraying Stefan just being near the man and spoke again. "Stefan was my rock when Damon and Enzo went missing. I kept Bonnie from giving up and he kept me from giving up on our friends, our family. He was my safe place all the way back when I turned into a vampire and was so lost and scared. Stefan was there every step of the way and I would not be alive if it wasn't for him. He even tried to be there when I was floundering in grief when my mother was sick and spend an entire afternoon in the woods helping me look for a missing teddy bear I had hidden. He was the man I took far too long to see that I loved him and needed him."

She sniffled and wiped her nose and leaned back on the tree behind her It looked like Klaus was wanting to comfort her but she did not know how or what she wanted at all. Her mind was such a mess right now and even the act of comfort as friendship from the man she had lusted for felt wrong and uncomfortable.

"I just wish we could have had more time." Her body shook as she forced the words past her lips. "I am a Salvatore now and I want to honor Stefan's sacrifice too. I know he would want me to live. To be a mother and a friend and a sister. He would want me to laugh and cry and be normal and I want to do my best to do that for him for the girls and their future."

She felt Ric moving closer to stand beside her, the sleeping girl peaceful on his shoulder and she smiled at them and ran her hand through her daughter's hair. She smiled across the circle at Damon too so thankful he took on so much of the planning for this service for her husband. She just had not felt ready to face any of it.

"Thank you everyone for coming and I have loved hearing all the memories and all the good my husband had done. I want to remember Stefan like that. I will love him forever and never forget how much he touched my life. And to my mom, who was taken from me far too soon and it hurts so much that she is not here with me watching me be a mother. I love you mom so much. She would have loved being a grandma. And also to my dad and Tyler. May they all find peace as we try to find our way around life without them all." She opened her lantern and Damon stepped forward and lit hers and then his as well and the passed the lighter around the circle till they were all lit.

Jeremy was standing beside Bonnie and helped light her lantern, and Matt smiled at Caroline and Ric lit his and then the darkness of the night was pierced by the brightness of all the lanterns glowing and symbolizing hope and joy and maybe even new beginnings.

Lizzie had fallen asleep on Damon's shoulder and Ric was cradling Josie as they all released their lanterns to the sky and the wind took them away higher and higher as they watched in awe. Elena was leaning into Damon, her hand around his arm as they looked at each other in the dim candlelight. Elena ran her hand down little Lizzie's' hair, tucking it behind her ear and smiled up at her love.

Ric smiled at Caroline knowing her pain so well too from losing first Jenna and then Jo and she nodded to him, leaning her head against his arms as they watched the lanterns get higher and higher in the sky till they were nothing but tiny specks on the horizon.

Jeremy and Matt stood on either side of Bonnie, their arms around her, all of them knowing the pain and the loss of someone they loved deeply.

Klaus looked around the circle at the all people there. He had hurt some of them so deeply in the past and he was thankful for the truce, so to speak that they offered to allow him to be a part of things to say goodbye to his old friend.

He glanced tentatively at Caroline and caught her eye. He smiled softly seeing she was very much rejected any physical comfort but he wanted somehow to show her how much he was hurting for her too. Losing Cami had been one the most painful moments of his life and he had some idea of the pain Caroline must be going through now and he hoped she could talk to someone about it instead of bottling it up and having the loss destroy her from the inside. He was so glad she had her daughters to be there for her and her friends and hopefully someday she would allow him to be a friend to her again too.

Elena had not even seen Caroline holding it but she was clutching the little snow globe Stefan had bought her so long ago in her hand. She stepped forward and placed in gently on the hollow log beside the crypt. Matt followed and put down his vervain bracelet beside the little snow globe. Jeremy stepped forward and unsnapped his bracelet as well that Stefan had made him so long ago.

The brunette looked up at Damon and fingered the necklace Stefan had given her and thought that was the perfect sentiment too. She unclasped it and dropped it down softly. Damon stepped forward, still cradling little Lizzie in his arms and he slipped off his daylight ring and deposited it too on the memorial while looking up in the sky. He would never need the ring that had been a part of who he was for over a century again.

They all stood in a circle until they could not see the lights in the sky anymore. It was a beautiful send off, almost like they gave Stefan wings and he flew off to explore new heights and could watch them from above as they would go about their daily lives.

He would always be there with them, reminding them to value their lives and their time because no one ever knows how much they get. Time could snatch them up before they knew it and they needed to make the most of each day with the ones they loved, making memories, laughing, crying, sharing hopes and dreams and pursuing them with all their hearts.

That was how they could truly honor his sacrifice.

* * *

A/N: This is how I wished they could have honored Stefan.

Next story in this series Damon and Elena's first night.

And it might be the last of the angsty sad chapters. It will be emotional and Damon will be very unstable and reeling in is grief and I can't say for sure what he will all do. All I know is it will be powerful and intense and he will need Elena more than ever.

These poor people have been through so much and it's time for some happiness and living. So chapters coming up will start becoming more happy and them adjusting to living.

I'm sure I will get mixed reviews for this chapter. I was kind of unsure even bringing Klaus to the funeral but as I was writing it just seemed to fit. There will be nothing romantic at all between him and Caroline for quite a while. I didn't go with the timeline of the Originals at all just cause I didn't feel like I needed to. So Klaus did not end up trapped for 5 years like on The Originals and I wrote him softer and caring just more so because of Caroline and his empathy from him losing Cami. All Caroline knew was that he was missing when she searched for him in the 3 years ahead parts. I realize some people might not like him showing up but it was meant in a strictly respectful way.


End file.
